1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing a dosed amount of free-flowing material, in particular liquid medication from a container, said device forming at one and the same time a container closure attached or attachable to the container outlet and constituted in the manner of a dosing pump with a pumping and dosing chamber openable towards the container interior, a piston movable within the pumping and dosing chamber, and a sealed operating facility extending from the outside to the piston, the outlet channel for the material to be dispensed in doses extending along the operating facility and/or through the operating facility.